Enemies?
by TenraiTsukiyomi
Summary: Chaos and Omega. What none knew was that they were and still are best friends. After all, their world had been buried deep in time, and they only had each other now. Uchiha and Uzumaki, one should have known they would get infected by each other.


**Summary:  
Chaos and Omega. What none knew, however, was that they were and still are best friends. After all, their world had been buried deep in time, and they only had each other now. ****Uchiha and Uzumaki, one should have known they would get infected by each other. **

**Warning: This is before even the birth of Shinra. This is practically Pre-everything from Final Fantasy VII.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Naruto.**

* * *

Long ago, he had wanted to destroy everything in sight, crush their hopes and scatter their ashes in the wind. He wanted revenge, it was a simple as that. Revenge for his family, for the suffering of his brother, for them lying about everything... He wanted to kill them for _destroying his whole world_; an eye for an eye, and he was much too happy to get back the eye.

Now though, he was apathetic to those former reasons. He didn't care about his former goal, or the prosperity of the Planet, now known as Gaia. He didn't care if humanity lived on, or if it was destroyed by his own hands. He didn't care if his former cultures were forgotten, family traditions and villages burned to the ground by warring warriors. He didn't care of the suffering of the people of Gaia.

_Now... _

Those memories were of so long ago, it was as if he was looking back into another person's memories, although they were definitely real and he still felt the sting whenever he thought of his brother or mother, and maybe his best friend — but the dead-last was in the same boat as him so that didn't count.

_It was different from before._

His image had been shattered, bones reshaping themselves and new limbs growing from his back. His skin paled until it could even make the moon jealous. His visage darkened as fangs poked from his lips, which were darkened into a dead grey. Normal eyes turned slitted as gold bled through them in a sea of black. Scars trailed down his cheeks in thin trails, making him seem as if crying; though whether from his past, his current persona, or his role or anyother thing went unsaid; he didn't cry, period.

_He still loved his clan and hated **those people** for destroying them, but he won't take revenge for them anymore... won't destroy the world for them anymore... _

Frankly, he didn't care if people thought he was scary or disgusting, their opinions of him didn't matter when they were mere weakling capable of only stabbing others in the back. Besides, it's not like they survived long enough to meet him, and those that did eventually found themselves back into the Lifestream after he killed them — in self-defence, of course. Sometimes, the rage and hatred would flood back whenever he saw a human, but he would try to squash it down because** it wasn't time yet**; they weren't suppose to _awaken_ even if that so-called Calamity striked down into the earth.

_Because... now..._

Considering that he wasn't awoken when the Calamity attacked, it spoke lengths of how weak Jenova was; and after gathering info, he found the 'alien' pathetic. Intelligence it may have, but the thing doesn't put it into use as those of the Nara Clan did, even if it was their 'stupidest' person, which was still considered smart. The Calamity didn't have physical abilities, no techniques to flaunt of, no specialities worth noting to him. Yet, with a lower version of the mind-controlling techniques of the Yamanaka Clan, Jenova managed to reduce the even more pathetic humans in numbers; but it still wasn't enough to call upon him to do his duty.

_He wanted to destroy **her**... kill her, slaughter her, make her blood bleed out on the very earth because **how dare she**—_

His duty? It was to destroy Gaia itself if it was ever in danger of completely dying, which really spoke volumes of Jenova.

Personally, he had a grudge against Gaia, and he would be happy to destroy it when the time came, but for different reasons than his past.

_Ever since her birth when the Elemental Nations toppled and disapeared, when he woke up as the bringer of death, he vowed to destroy Gaia for his own reasons, not for revenge for his family or his own 'mission'._

When he had been young, too foolish and easily manipulated by others, he wanted to destroy the world for revenge, a tribute for taking his family away.

Now though, he wanted to destroy the world because it would be the only way to kill that miserable Goddess, a form of revenge and tribute for taking his family from him for eternity, and for condeming him and his best friend to an immortal life.

_He despised her, hated her, loathed her — and she was even foolish enough to gift him with enough power to turn her into ash...!_

Gaia, the foolish Goddess, tried to erase his memories, the arrogant deity actually thought she could wrap him around her thumb, and after giving him enough power to destroy her no less. The foolish Goddess thought that he would forget everything and just obey her like her pathetic servants, the WEAPONS; and he **abhorred** Gaia for trying to even erase his memories.

No one but him remembered his family, his brother, his best friend, and the story of the Elemental Nations. It was utterly insulting that Gaia would try to erase the grand doings of people who sacrificed thousands to save and create her, he despised Gaia even more than the village which decimated his family. He didn't care if it was a sin against a deity, a sin of the highest caliber, but he was honest and he loathed the Goddess with every fiber of his being.

Not only did she try to erase sacred history, but she also took him from the afterlife, condemned him to a life of immortality where he _couldn't_ see_ his brother_ or _family_ anymore; and that was more than enough reason to wish for Gaia's destruction in his mind.

From the moment he was granted immeasurable power by that foolish Goddess, he knew that he would enjoy soaking his claws with the blood of her people and laugh as she decayed; but he wouldn't do that now, he would wait upon the moment he was called upon. It was just a matter of time, because he knew humans could self-destruct for no reason, and that death awaited everyone and that Gaia wasn't as 'sacred' as Kami, Shinigami, Tsukuyomi or other higher gods.

Gaia was a deity, but she was also mortal because she was the planet itself; just take out a chunk of earth and she was hit; and he actually encouraged humans and Jenova to harm the Goddess even more. This also proved the goddess wasn't as powerful, as sacred, as immortal as she arrogantly believed herself to be; she could be destroyed and killed, and he would be the one to do so, it was the reason of his 'creation' after all.

It was a shame that he couldn't though, or _wouldn't_, actually.

His best friend, the only person who maintained him from immediately destroying the planet, would scold him for doing that._ Ugh._ Long ago, a scolding from her he would scoff upon, but after inflicting so much harm on his best friend, and seeing as she was the only person left out of his dead people, he was cautious to even remotely hurt her. Sometimes, it irritated him the grip she had on him, his best friend, but he wouldn't trade her for anything because she was everything he had left; courtesy of that rotten Goddess.

Honestly speaking, he doubted he would ever stop despising Gaia. And although it would be expected of him, although humans would assume he hated everything since he was Lord of Mayhem and Darkness, Gaia was the only thing he could despise as much as he despised Konoha and Danzo.

His name is Chaos, future destroyer of Gaia and former Uchiha Sasuke from so long ago, and he wished someone worthy of waking him from his supposed slumber would appear so that he could finally reduce Gaia to ashes.

Though, he made sure to keep that tidbit to himself, it wouldn't do if Omega found out and raved at him about that, because even if she had power greater than Gaia itself, she was still a Uzumaki by heart and they sure had lungs; besides, it wasn't pretty whenever he got his best friend upset, even if he really wished to destroy Gaia.

Gaia was really, really lucky his best friend was the only one who could stop him, and he admitted it was a smart but still foolish move_ (added another grudge)_ in her part when she also made his best friend his arch nemesis... or as much nemesis as they could be.

* * *

**Some may be confused, but let me explain. This is a complete AU Narutoverse, with Naruto being a girl because I love her like that. and Sasuke is still the douchebag we all know and hate... except that he is rather soft with his family, Itachi and FemNaru. In the beginning, I wrote Sasuke not wanting to destroy Gaia, but later wrote him wanting to destroy; some may be confused. But understand, in the first part, I wrote Sasuke not wanting to destroy Gaia for REVENGE. However, in the second part, I wrote Sasuke wanting to destroy Gaia, but it's because he really wants to destroy Gaia with no other outer reason like revenge for his family; he knows that if he destroys Gaia that his family would be cared by Omega AKA Femnaru, but Gaia? The planet would die, completely die, since Omega only guides the LIFESTREAM and its souls.**

**About Gaia... She didn't exist during the Shinobi Era, since to be a deity once has to believe or hear of them, and there had been no Gaia in that era. Only when the Elemental Nations were wiped out and renamed Gaia was she born, so Gaia was created around the end of the Fourth and Final SHinobi War, and she made Sasuke and FemNaruto Omega and Chaos years later when they died. Gaia was, in essence, created by some random human nutter who began to believe that the planet had life, hence giving birth to the "Spirit of Gaia" and the race of Cetra.**

**I thank ZangetsuOldMan for beta-ing this~**


End file.
